HeartBreaker
by stOkmAi
Summary: for a boy, waiting for a girl's answer is hard, especially if he's the "rushing" type...but even if he gets fed up in waiting, someday, he'll see the importance of patience in a relationship and he'll come back...sooner...or later...
1. Best Friends

**HEARTBREAKER **

**Disclaimers:** I don't own Card Captor Sakura... but I own this plot!!! Yey!!!

**Summary:** for a boy, waiting for a girl's answer is hard, especially if he's the "rushing" type...but even if he gets fed up in waiting, someday, he'll see the importance of patience in a relationship and he'll come back...sooner...or later...

**A/N: **heehee, mah very first CCS fanfic!!! Please go easy on me, keiz? And for your information its S/S with E/T (as always)

Chapter I 

****

**BEST FRIENDS**

****

"I said I DON'T WANT TO!!!" 14-year-old Kinomoto Sakura yelled for the ninth time. Her best friend, Daidouji Tomoyo was about to give her a makeover when Sakura started running around Tomoyo's room and screaming her lungs out.

Yes, she has always been like this. Sakura is what you call a 'tomboy', a girl who never liked makeovers and dressing up. Instead, she liked sports, especially cheerleading (if ever that's a sport, that is) and skating/rollerblading, and she always was the adventurous type.

But not Tomoyo. She's what you call a fashion freak, and she likes making clothes and singing. She liked videotaping and skating, as well as makeovers and dressing up. And the weird part is, Sakura and Tomoyo are the best of friends! They may share no common interest (except skating) but they enjoy each other's company, and that's all that matters in their friendship. I guess the phrase "Opposites attract" is definitely true to these girls.

[Knock] Someone was at the door. Tired of chasing Sakura around Tomoyo opened the door. It was...

"ERIOL!!!!" she squealed, clinging her arms around Eriol's neck.

Ah, yes, Eriol Hirigizawa, Tomoyo's boyfriend. He has the eyes (under some glasses) full of mystery, smile enough to melt a girl's heart, and body which, well, leaves the girls drooling. Even me. [Drool] The quiet type, he likes to read and sometimes be alone and think... but when no one's looking (except maybe Tomoyo and Sakura) he's got a great sense of humor and he says things that are out of this world! Yes, this is Eriol. Tomoyo's Eriol, to be specific.

Sakura even sometimes wonder why Tomoyo picked a "nerdy-big headed boy" (as she calls him) But then again, as she keeps saying to herself, they're a match made from heaven. And no one could deny that.

"What are you guys doing?" Eriol asked, wrapping his arms around Tomoyo.

"Giving Sakura a makeover," she purred, still clinging onto him.

As Eriol's eyes fell upon Sakura, he had to fight down a laugh. I mean, with Sakura's hair all messed up and sticking out in all places, lipstick not in the proper place, and her face powdered too much, who wouldn't?

As Tomoyo pulled back, Eriol cocked a brow. "A makeover for WHAT? A clown?"

Sakura rolled her eyes as Tomoyo chuckled. "No, silly!! I'm about to give her a makeover but she keeps running around!"

Eriol glared at Sakura. "Why won't you hold still for once, Energizer?!"

Sakura snorted. "Why don't YOU hold still? You're pretty much good at that, anyway." She sat down. "Besides, you know I hate makeovers!! It'll get destroyed in the end anyway."

"Tomboy!!" he hissed.

"I'm glad you noticed," she said coolly.

'Another one of their silly quarrels!' Tomoyo thought. 'They really do get along well!!!'

"Anyway," Tomoyo said, going near the dresser. "Eriol, could you hold Sakura still for me, please?"

"Sure thing koi," he said, holding Sakura's hands in the back. "You're under arrest for not holding still while my girlfriend's trying to do you a makeover." Sakura rolled her eyes as Tomoyo giggled.

At last, Tomoyo did the makeover... even if it was quite forced.

Tomoyo backed up from her best friend, looking at her with swelling pride and happiness. Sensing this, Eriol wrapped his arms around her, knowing that she'll just faint.

"You are so beautiful," Tomoyo whispered.

Eriol nodded. "I have to admit, the girl I've called tomboy for years is finally looking like a real lady!"

Sakura snorted. "Thanks for the compliment."

Tomoyo went near her closet. "And I just have the perfect dress for you!!"

"NANI?!!"

And again, the running and screaming happened...again.

'Here we go again,' Eriol thought, sweating a little.

Just then, there was a knock on the door. Since the two girls were still running around, Eriol opened it.

It was the butler, and he was holding out a piece of hard paper. "An invitation for Ms. Daidouji and Mr. Hirigizawa from Mr. Li."

Eriol took it; the butler bowed down and closed the door as Eriol read the invitation.

"Hey, koi," Eriol said, making Tomoyo stop on her tracks. "We're invited to Shaoran's birthday party tomorrow!!"

Tomoyo squealed happily, but Sakura's face twisted in confusion. "Shaoran? Who's he?"

"He's Eriol's best friend," Tomoyo informed her. "And they're quite the opposite, if I do say so myself."

Eriol grinned. "Just like the two of you." Sakura stuck out her tongue.

"Anyway, he's really adventurous...wild...reckless..." Tomoyo shrugged. "I shudder to think if I had a boyfriend like him."

"Don't worry koi, I'm not like him," Eriol informed her.

Tomoyo smiled. "Of course not! You'll only be like that if I asked you to!" and they were laughing like those rich ones do. (The one with a hand over their mouths...irritating...)

The idea of 'party' suddenly struck Sakura. "Can I come?" she asked. She loved parties!!

Eriol looked at her. "Sure! If you let my koi do you a makeover and wear the dress she was about to let you wear, that is," he said.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Sure, sure..." _'All I'm thinking right now is PARTY!!!'_

**...TBC...**

**A/N:** so, how was it? Sucked like muck? Please review!!! Tell me what you think... but no flames, PLEASE!! Arigato gozaimasu!!!!!!! (",) peace ya'll!!!!!!!


	2. Party

**HEARTBREAKER **

**Disclaimers:** I don't own Card Captor Sakura, 'coz if I did, I wouldn't be wasting my time making a fic about it

**A/N:** yee!!! Second chappie up!!!!!!

Chapter II 

**PARTY **

The next day, Sakura skated towards the Daidouji mansion for that makeover. Although she didn't want it, she'd do anything to go to a party!

As she arrived, she rang the doorbell. The butler opened the door.

"Ah, Miss Kinomoto," he said, gesturing Sakura to go inside. "Please, come in. Miss Daidouji is waiting for you in her room."

Sakura slowly made her way towards Tomoyo's room, not looking around too much, since she has seen the Daidouji mansion for years now.

Sakura opened the door of Tomoyo's room, revealing a very wet Tomoyo in a pink fluffy towel. Sakura whistled, getting Tomoyo's attention.

"Sakura!!" she exclaimed. "Come in!! I just finished taking a bath."

"Obviously," she muttered under her breath as she went in. Tomoyo was drying her hair with a hairdryer. Sakura sat down on Tomoyo's bed.

"Just give me fifteen minutes, okay?" Tomoyo asked, eyes still locked on the mirror. Sakura nodded.

However, the fifteen minutes seemed like forever, as Tomoyo put on foundation, powder, eyeliner, eye shadow, eyebrow pencil, lip liner, lipstick, lip gloss, blush, mascara, concealer, lotion, nail polish, manicure, and had curling irons, hot curlers, brushes, hair clips, metal thingies that look like they can be used to torture people during the Inquisition, et cetera, et cetera.

Sakura watched in awe as she pondered on why girls use so much stuff to get themselves beautiful. After...what, 48 years? No, after Tomoyo slipped on a very cute amethyst off-shoulders dress (with white gloves, like the rich ones do) and high-heels, and tying her hair into a ponytail with some strands hanging in the sides, and don't forget staring at a full-length mirror and admiring the dress and posing like a fashion model, it was Sakura's turn.

_'She's so beautiful,'_ Sakura thought as Tomoyo did her "magic" to her too.

After, she was as beautiful as Tomoyo. Her short auburn hair tied in somewhat a hairdress-pigtail style (the original hair style of Sakura) only with round crystally thingies as ribbons, a pinkish dress with some glitters and (again) high-heels (to give a feeling of "tallness"). Tomoyo led Sakura to the full-length mirror so that she too can admire the "masterpiece" Tomoyo has done.

Someone was at the door. When Tomoyo opened, all Eriol could do was stare, bewildered on how Tomoyo could be so beautiful... oh, and Sakura too.

"Wow, you really have outdone yourself, Tomoyo!!!" he managed to blurt out. He was wearing blue polo t-shirt and black pants with black shoes. Hmm, they seem to be attending a casual party.

Eriol led the way to Tomoyo's limo. They got in, and as the limo started, they chatted all the way to the Li residence.

When arrived, Sakura let out an agitated sigh as she saw the colorful lights and heard danceable music in the air. As they made their way passed the crowd, she saw a guy with chestnut brown hair and amber eyes and wearing a dark green Chinese shirt and khaki pants looking around at the guests.

_'And I'm guessing THAT'S Syaoran_[1]_,'_ she thought, staring at the guy...and he stared back. She blushed slightly.

Eriol, Tomoyo and Sakura went near the boy in green. "Hey, Syaoran," Eriol said, nodding. He nodded back.

"As you know, this is my girlfriend Tomoyo," Eriol pointed to Tomoyo, the center of attraction to the boys in the party. [And they were drooling, I bet] Tomoyo smiled. "Hi," was all he could say, speechless because she, by far, was the most beautiful of all his girl guests.

"And this," Eriol continued, pointing now at Sakura, "is her best friend Sakura."

"Hi!!" she said warmly, smiling at him. Syaoran smiled back. "Nice to meet you, cherry blossom."

She blushed slightly. No one ever called her that, apart from her father. And for some strange reason, Tomoyo was smirking.

"Koi, let's dance," Tomoyo said suddenly. Eriol looked at Tomoyo's pastel purple eyes confusedly, but in the end said, "Okay." And so they went to the dance floor.

As the couple danced, Sakura and Syaoran sat down. Both were silent and still... which was definitely NOT them.

"Anou..." Syaoran said, trying to break the eerie silence. _'Dammit Syaoran! Talk!!!'_

"You're Sakura, right?" he asked quite stupidly, for Sakura giggled.

"You just called me 'cherry blossom' back there, remember?" she said, looking at him somewhat disbelievingly. He chuckled nervously, pink stained lightly on his cheeks.

"Right..."

And silence dominated the two once again.

It was then 7:00 when Syaoran suddenly stood up and yelled, "Let's eat!!!!!!!!"

Everyone immediately agreed. Eriol, Tomoyo and Syaoran were the ones in charge of distributing the plates, spoons and forks.

Syaoran handed the last plate in his hands to Sakura, but she pushed it back to him.

"Aren't you going to eat?" he asked, then said sardonically, "Or are you on a diet?"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "No, birthday boy!! My body weight's perfectly fine, but I'm not eating until you eat first."

Syaoran looked at her incredulously. "Come on! Just eat!! Why do I have to be the first, anyway?"

"Because you're the birthday boy!" she then pushed him towards the long table of food. Sighing, he just got food for himself. Satisfied, Sakura got her own plate.

**...TBC...**

**A/N: **Woo!!! Mah second chappie... it's quite short, just like mah first one, but I don't care!!! I'm not like those other authors who can write so very long chappies [like Hellish, a HP author...cheatmate!!] nyweiz, hope you likie the chappie as I enjoyed writing!!! Peace!!!!

**Clarifications:**

[1] -–Just look at the word/phrase with the number-- Someone asked me if 'Shaoran' was an original character... I'm so very sorry!!!!!! I'm just used to writing 'h' instead of 'y'...and if I get bored, I might be using 'Xiao Lang'... hehe!!

Special thanks to: mah reviewers!!! They weren't much, but thanks for checking mah fics out!!!!!!!!

Please REVIEW more!!!!!!! 'Coz if yah don't, I dunno, I may update a few weeks after... [Sigh] it's almost school here!!!! Gawsh!!!!! Please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks!!!!!!!!!! PEACE YA'LL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (",)

Heehee...someone's jealous of my stories again!!! [sticks out tongue] SHE'S so jelly!!!! Haha!!! too bad I write bettah fics than you, dudette!!!!! And can't you understand simple english? I said LOUD AND CLEAR that I want NO FLAMES!!! Are you alien or something? But I'm closing my eyes to that 'coz I know you're just jealous... (",)


	3. Getting Along

**HEARTBREAKER **

**Disclaimers:** I don't own Card Captor Sakura... but for you baby, I could be. [Gosh, Shrek 2 is really getting on my head... Antonio Banderitas!!!! Erm, Baderas...]

**A/N:** I think I'm going to update so very long because we are now banned of using the Internet!!! 'Coz my mom tried to call us one time but since my brother was using the Internet... so there... sorry!!!! [Don't worry; I'll kill my brother later] so that is why I update quite early...

Chapter III 

**Getting Along **

"Cancelled!!!!" Tomoyo yelled as she put down the receiver.

It was one rainy Saturday morning, and Sakura and Tomoyo were supposed to rehearse on Tomoyo's song for the Tomoeda Annual Teen Singing Contest, in which Sakura was her lead dancer. But since the heavy downpour started and the rehearsal was cancelled, Sakura, Eriol and Syaoran were stuck in the Daidouji manor until it stopped.

"It's raining cats and dogs," Eriol said as he looked outside the window. "Literally," he added, seeing a cat, carried by the strong gust of wind, pass by.

The four were in the living room, chatting their saliva out... which is pretty gross so I take that back. They just chatted and chatted until they were out of topics... which is very unlikely to happen because Tomoyo has a lot to talk about, by which only Sakura could understand because she's the only girl apart from Tomoyo. [i.e. gossip and/or girl talk]

But surprisingly, Sakura was... silent. She was blandly staring at the aquarium, oblivious of her surroundings or who she's with or where she was or... you get my drift. Syaoran waved a hand in front of her, but she chose to ignore it.

"What is the matter with her?" Eriol asked. Tomoyo could only shake her head for she too didn't understand the actions of her best friend. Syaoran tried the second time. Sakura didn't react – it was even like she stopped breathing!!

Syaoran was now waving his arms around. Sakura bit her lip, trying with all the sanity she has not to laugh. Syaoran looked stupid as ever; his face was twisted in some kind of confused but happy look, and waving his arms like that... he looked like a total alien freakazoid who came to planet Earth and trying to say "I come in peace!!" but since he can't speak Earthling language he was using sign language of another planet...which still had no use.

At last, Syaoran put sown his arms. Then his amber eyes looked intently at her emerald ones. Sakura was hoping against hope that er face wasn't as red as she thought it was – like a tomato. He then mouthed, "Are you O.K.?"

Receiving no answer whatsoever from her, he asked again, in a normal tone. Still receiving no answer, even movement, he yelled, "I said, ARE YOU--"

"I AM!!!!!" she yelled back, making Syaoran almost fall in his butt. "So SHUT UP!!!!"

Syaoran looked at her intently... then... started tickling her.

"Stop!!!" Sakura yelled through her giggles. She then managed to kick Syaoran in the stomach, making him stop.

She then stood up, walked to a corner, crossed her arms over her chest, and leaned against the wall, still staring at the fishies in the aquarium like she was in some kind of trance. Syaoran went near her, still rubbing his stomach.

"You sure you O.K.?" he asked. "'Coz you look sick! But don't worry, I know some Chinese medicine method thingy whatever you call that to make you feel better." He then touched all parts of her face. Sakura was trying her very best to keep her nonchalant – more like bored – look and not blush... too much...because she was obviously blushing.

I forgot to mention that Sakura had a dark blue visor with Sakura's name imprinted – I mean – sewn in gold thread hanging on her neck. So when Syaoran got to the neck part, he pulled out the visor and wore it. He even walked towards the mirror to see himself.

Sakura cocked an eyebrow. "MY name does not fit YOUR face, Syaoran." Syaoran sneered. "So? What's your point?"

"GIVE THAT BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Since Syaoran was obviously taller, Syaoran put it in the air, out of Sakura's reach. Sakura jumped up, but to no avail. They then raced around the living room, Sakura always shouting "THAT'S MINE!!!!!!!! YOU'RE NOT SAKURA FOR YOUR INFORMATION!!!!!!!!!!!!!" and Syaoran laughing.

Suddenly Syaoran stopped, making Sakura stop too, and placed the visor on her head. Sakura smirked. "Think you're off the hook?!"

She then got ready to punch him, but since he had longer arms, he stopped her by holding her head and pushing her back.

"Eriol, HELP!!!!" he yelled, but Eriol and Tomoyo were merely watching them, eating popcorn in the...process.

"OWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!" he yelped, as Sakura kicked him in the shins. They continued their struggle – Sakura's struggle to punch Syaoran in the face, Syaoran's struggle of not getting hit, and Tomoyo and Eriol's struggle of eating popcorn while not choking at the same time – Syaoran constantly yelling "PEACE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Look at them!!!" Tomoyo said happily. "They're getting along pretty well!!!!!!"

And so Tomoyo and Eriol laughed that irritating "rich laugh" – you know, the laugh of rich people with their hand over their mouth – as Sakura and Syaoran continued their... lover's quarrel? Nah, too early for that.

**...TBC...**

**A/N:** so, how wuz it? I know its kinda short, but this is the best I could come up with!!!! I'm coming down to a case of "writer's block"... The pain!!! The agony!! The inhumanity!!! The – ok, Trix!!!!! We get your drift... so stop ranting!!!! You're scaring your readers... and you're talking to yourself again...

Special thanks to: mah reviewers and readers!!! Also to a very insane, weird, mental, crazy, cracked, freaky, demented, inhumane, stupid, insensitive, maniac, kooky, lunatic and retarded PERSON I would rather not mention who inspired me to write this fic after... never mind... Cherisse...hehe!! You know this person!! Okay, not really know, but I told you about...HIM... oh, and Jishu too!!!!

Review!!! I would really love one!!!!! Reviews inspire me!!!!! So please!!!! Okay!!!!! PEACE YA'LL!!!!!!!! [Mwahh]


	4. Favorite Friend

**HEARTBREAKER **

**Disclaimers:** I don't own Card Captor Sakura but thankfully I own this fic-ish...

**A/N:** the writer's block sickness is getting into me... so forgive me if this chappie's short...AGAIN. I'm really, really sorry because I'm always a victim of the said sickness... oh, and Cherz, its LI... :) and I updated now beacuse... your reviews totally inspired me!!!! So, here... thanks ya'll!!!!!!

Chapter IV 

**Favorite Friend **

"That's a wrap, everyone!!!" Tomoyo said over the microphone as the song ended. They just finished their rehearsal. [Aww, sorry that you missed it!!! Hehe, I'm so mean]

Sakura sat sown, exhausted. Who would have thought that being your best friend's lead dancer in her contest song be So tiring, as well as hard?

"Here," said a voice. She looked up to see Syaoran holding a towel and a bottle of water. Sakura blushed. "Thanks..."

She got the bottle and drank the water in one gulp. Ok, maybe I'm exaggerating, but she actually drank all of it... not including the bottle, of course.

She then wiped her sweat with the towel...and looked over Syaoran, who quickly looked away. She smirked. Syaoran was actually staring at her, watching her every move. Her smirk widened into a grin when she saw a pink stain on his cheeks. _'Caught in the act!!'_ she thought, mentally laughing.

"Hey, Syao, I'll just change, k?" she said. Syaoran nodded, now looking at her.

She stood up and went to the locker rooms to change. After fifteen minutes, she went out. Tomoyo wasn't yet done [Gosh, I wonder why] so Syaoran offered to walk her home, since Eriol was obviously going to wait for 'the love of his life, his sun, moon and stars, his vision of loveliness, the Aphrodite, Venus, Cleopatra and Juliet in his life'... boy, Eriol could be such a charmer and hopeless romantic at times. No wonder Syaoran calls him 'Romeo'... but now we're all wondering why Sakura calls him 'nerdy-big headed boy'.

They walked in silence, not being able to think of a topic... until...

"OW!!" Sakura tripped.

Syaoran was immediately in her aid. "You O.K.?" he asked as he helped her stand up. Sakura nodded until she noticed... she was so close to Syaoran. Both blushed and looked away. The eerie silence continued until they were in the doorstep of the Kinomoto residence.

"So, I guess I'll be going..." he turned to leave, but Sakura caught his hand just in time, both of them feeling some kind of electricity go up from their hands. Syaoran turned to look at her as she said, "Come in first. Maybe you're thirsty or something..."

Syaoran nodded.

They went in, Sakura still holding Syaoran's hand, or vice versa, no one could tell... but that didn't matter... I mean since they didn't want to let go...

Syaoran sat down on the couch as Sakura went to the kitchen. "Would you like water, juice, tea or soda?" she called from the kitchen. "Or mix of four?"

Syaoran chuckled. "Just water please."

"Ok... but it's your loss!!!"

She then went to the living room, bringing two glasses of cold water. She gave one to Syaoran and sat down.

"Thanks..."

They were silent... until...

"Uh, Sakura?" Syaoran said. "Uhm, I was wondering... of you could tell me more about yourself? I mean... its just that I don't really know you and..." Sakura nodded, understanding him.

So she was story telling him about her not-so eventful life...on the account that she was almost raped by her uncle... anyway...

"Now, its your turn!!" she said, ending her "life story".

Syaoran frowned slightly. "Do you really want to know me?" he said darkly, as if he wanted to scare the wits out of her.

"Of course!!!" she said. "I told you my story, now you tell yours!!!"

Syaoran sighed. "Ok... I'm Li Syaoran, 14 years old, heir of the Li Clan, schooling in an all-boys school with Eriol, best friend of Eriol--" Sakura suddenly put up her hand.

"Don't tell me the obvious, Einstein," she said, giggling. Syaoran sighed heavily.

"Fine... well, when I was in grade 2, my parents were...divorced. Anyway, when I turned 10, I wanted to try everything... and I mean everything."

"Like?"

"Smoking, drinking, drugs, girlfriends..."

"No way!!!"

"But I did it only ONCE!!! Ok, maybe not the girlfriends part..."

Sakura smirked. "So you have a girlfriend now?"

Syaoran blushed. Sakura's smirk widened. "I knew it!!!!!!!! Who? Come on tell me!!!! Who's the lucky girl?!"

"S...Stephanie..."

"And? She's?"

"My... neighbor..."

"Oohh... hehe!!! That is so cool!!! Introduce me to her, ok?!"

"How about you? Got any boyfriends?" Syaoran asked, trying to have revenge. But Sakura shook her head. "Nope! And not in a million years!!!!"

"Hey, don't say that!!" he said. "Someday, someone will court you!!! I know it!!!"

"Ok, I'll believe you, Mr. Master of Relationships!!"

Syaoran rolled his eyes. Sakura smiled warmly at him. "Thanks."

"For what? Pulling your hopes up because I told you someone will court you someday?"

"NO!!" she said, laughing. "I meant thanks... for being a friend."

Syaoran smiled back at her. "You know what?"

"What?"

"You're now my favorite friend."

Sakura laughed. "You serious?"

"Dead serious!!! I haven't opened up to someone like I did to you!!!"

Sakura grinned sheepishly. "So from now on, I'll call you 'Favorite friend'!! K?!"

Syaoran nodded, happy now that he had someone to accept and understand him for who he was after years of searching. She definitely was the perfect 'Favorite friend'.

**...TBC...**

**A/N:** woo!!! Mah fourth chappie!! Aright!!! Was it longer or still short? Sorry, the writer's block is getting to me!!!! Even though I already finished typing the story... hehe!!!! And the "Sakura almost raped by her uncle" part... that's my side of the story!!!! Hehe!!! Yap!!! At least ALMOST!!! Nyaha!! Nothing happened to me!!!!!

...Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! Syaoran's got a girlfriend?!!?!! How can that be?!?!!? Isn't this supposed to be a S/S fic?!?!!? What's going on!?!!? What will happen!??!?! And why am I asking these questions when I know perfectly well how this fic's going to end?!?!!?! Tune in next time, on HeartBreaker!! [Gosh, I'm starting to sound like that referee in Medabots...and like this fic's a T.V. show that you tune in to!!!]

Special thanks to: those who reviewed!!!! I wont mention you YET, but on the last chappie!!! But if you're too many [which I know will never happen] I'll put you in a note thingy whatever you call that, ok? Where is the love!!


	5. How It Was Developed

**HEARTBREAKER **

**Disclaimers:** I don't own Card Captor Sakura or anything that I don't obviously own...

**A/N:** WWWHHHHHHHYYYYYYY?!?!!? How come Syaoran has a girlfriend?!?!!?!? This is all wrong!!!!!! What's going on!?! Why am I stupid?!!?? And why do I need to go to a mental hospital!?!? Tell me!!!!!!!!! WWWWWHHHHHHYYYYYY!!!!!!!! [Inner voice: hyper, insane weird...sis... did you drink your medicine, Trix?!]

Chapter V 

**How It Was Developed **

A week had passed... and it was again Saturday, another rehearsal day for the two girls. Tomoyo went to the bathroom to obviously take a bath, leaving Sakura and Syaoran inside her room. Sakura was finishing reading Harry Potter book 5 [she was in the second to the last chapter] because Syaoran wants to borrow it after she finished it.

Sakura was busy reading the book that Syaoran felt left out. So, he laid down Sakura's lap! She was so shocked!

"What the?"

Syaoran smiled at her. "I can, can't I?"

Sakura sighed. If she didn't agree, he would be irritating and annoying Sakura and she can't finish the book. "Fine..."

She continued to read when suddenly...

"Can I... cuddle you?" he asked, blushing. What the? What's gotten into the mind of Syaoran? Sakura's eyes widened, but then shrugged. "Yea, I guess..."

"YAY!!" and he cuddled her.

She was so not used to this. A boy cuddling her? This has so gone out of the line! Ok, again I'm exaggerating, but... never mind.

She then resumed her reading. Weirdly... Syaoran was silent.

"Huh?" she then looked down seeing... Syaoran sleeping. Great. Just great. Now there's a boy sleeping in her lap. How could things get any worse?

Suddenly, Tomoyo burst in, waking Syaoran up. "Shit...I fell asleep..." he mumbled.

"Tomoyo, you still didn't take a bath?" Sakura asked, seeing that Tomoyo wasn't in a towel.

"I forgot my facial wash!!!" she said, and she seemed hyper. Sakura blinked. Why, oh why did God give her weird friends?

Tomoyo went out of her room as Syaoran rubbed his eyes. Sakura giggled. "That was the first time I saw you sleep!"

"And the last time..."

Sakura rolled her eyes, and then resumed her reading. Syaoran stared at her...

"Can I... hug you?" he suddenly asked, blushing a little... no, his "Can-I-cuddle-blush" was the little one. This was the "furious" one, if you call it that way.

"NANI?!" she looked at him, shocked. She then punched him in the arm. "Don't push your luck, buster!"

Syaoran smirked. "Please?"

Sakura sighed. "Fine, fine." And then, he hugged her. Sakura sighed heavily. This was so not comfortable. But if she declined... Syaoran would annoy her, probably for the rest of her life.

She resumed her reading. But since Syaoran was hugging and cuddling her like a little doggie, she couldn't help but say, "You know, I'm not really used to someone not my family to hug me. I'm only used to my cousins to hug me... my family..."

"Then we can be cousins!!" he said, looking up at her. Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"But we're not bounded by blood, in case you have forgotten." She reminded him.

"No, but we're bounded by friendship!!!"

Ugh!! Why can't her friends be normal human beings for once? "Syao, is there even such a thing?"

"No, but we'll be the first to have this!!!"

Sakura rolled her eyes. Now she's wondering if her friends had brains.

"If you continue hugging me, Stephanie will sure to kill you." Syaoran rolled his eyes. "Like I care..."

"WHAT? Uh-oh!! I'm telling Stephanie!!!"

"You don't even know her!!"

"Hello!!! Are you still with me?! You just gave me her number!!!"

"Shit... just... don't tell her!!!"

Sakura giggled. "Ok, ok. I won't."

They became silent... until... giggling...and then...

"STOP!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura yelled. Syaoran started tickling her. Not again. Why was this the favorite pastime of Syaoran when she's around?

She was giggling hysterically, tickling him back. They were tickling each other until Syaoran was already on top of Sakura. They were laughing and tickling... until... they opened their eyes.

Amber met emerald. They were staring at each other, each lost in the other's eyes. A blush then slowly crept in their cheeks. Syaoran was LITERALLY and UNBELIEVINGLY and ALL THOSE OTHER WORDS on top of Sakura!!! A scene we should all take a picture of!!!!

That's when Tomoyo went in, totally wet. "GUYS!!" she yelled. "Could you resume your tickling spree in the living room 'coz I'm going to change."

Silently, they went out.

-----

It was again after another day of tiring and non-stop rehearsing. Sakura had to go home immediately because they were going out for dinner since it was Fujitaka's birthday [I really don't know when so I'm not going to put the date]. They went back to the Daidouji mansion, Syaoran awfully quiet the whole way back.

"Is there something wrong, Syaoran?" Tomoyo asked as they went in. "You seem quiet."

"Because Sakura's not here." Eriol said, smirking. Syaoran blushed, but didn't retaliate. Now something seems fishy here...

"Guys, I have something to tell you..." Syaoran suddenly said as they went to the balcony for some fresh air.

"Ooh, what is it?" Tomoyo asked eagerly.

Syaoran took a deep breath then said, "I know this will shock you but... I think... I have a crush on... Sakura..." he was blushing furiously!!!

"Honto? I knew it!!!!" Tomoyo said, punching a fist in the air. Eriol gaped at him. Syaoran? His best friend... has a crush on a tomboy? This was definitely not the Syaoran he knew!!!

"Did you... have brain surgery lately?" he asked. Syaoran rolled his eyes. "Like, no!"

"Since when, Syao? Since when!! Tell me!!!" Tomoyo looked like if he didn't tell her, she was either going to strangle him, get a knife and stab him, or jump off the balcony. Or maybe even the three.

"Uh... not very long ago..." he garbled. Tomoyo's eyes lit up.

"Tell me," he suddenly said. "Do you think that, you know, I should break up with Stephanie?"

"YES!!!!!" Tomoyo said happily – almost energetically... no, "hyperly", if there ever is a word.

But Eriol, for the first time, didn't agree with Tomoyo. "No!"

Tomoyo glared at him. "Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

Syaoran sighed. Now he knew better than asking two opposing forces.

-----

"I don't believe you." Was all Sakura could say to her best friend. I mean, who would believe? The one she has a crush on has a crush on him too? Now that's a girl's dream or fantasy!!

"No, really Sakura!!" Tomoyo urged. "I'm telling the truth!! The minute you left, he told us!!! He has a crush on you!!!!"

Sakura sighed. Tomoyo was what you call a 'very easy to believe' girl. Everyone believes what this girl is saying. Including Sakura. _'So what if he has a crush on you?'_ she thought. _'Its not like he's going to court you, right? I mean, he has a GIRLFRIEND.'_ She nodded inwardly.

"And I think he's going to break up with Stephanie for you!!" Tomoyo said excitedly.

"WHAT?!?!!?"

**...TBC...**

**A/N:** where the hell is this story getting to?! This is so very weird... just like the authoress!!! Lolz!!!! Now, what do you think is the ending of this [actually not-so] twisted story? Huh? And now I'm positive it's quite longer than the other chappies, ne?

I am sorry for the humorous humor I added to humor ourselves, but I just can't live without humor!!! I am what you call... a humorous person. I love humor, humor is my middle name, and humor is my life!!!! Humor rocks!!! Oh, and so does Chaos. And if you think I can add humor anytime I want since you want it too, then I take my apology back. And I am so very sorry for the grammatical errors, spelling errors, and errors of errors. That is all; I thank you [bow] (Jishu, you have actually influenced me in some way or the other...)

Special thanks to: mah reviewers!!!!!!! Love ya soooooooo much!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Keep on reviewing!!!!!!!!!!!! And also to Darice and Jishu, for inspiration... sorry if I mentioned you guys too late...

Erm, some clarifications/questions for:

Maniac witchies- what's "YM"? I don't get you...

Jishu26- uhm... I don't know... anyway, WHICH best friend? The boy or the girl??? :)or mah more that friend?! Wait, she doesn't count...


	6. BreakUp

**HEARTBREAKER **

**Disclaimers:** I don't own Card Captor Sakura... but the fic 'HeartBreaker'? I do own it...

**A/N: **not much to say... but I have to warn you that... this is getting weirder by the minute!! Or maybe because I'm the authoress... even still, READ AND REVIEW!!!! [I had a classmate who thought R&R was a rating or something... Jishu had to tell her that it actually meant "read and review" :) diba, Jish?]

Chapter VI

**Break Up **

"I'm home!!!!" Sakura yelled as she went in. It was a very late Friday night, since her watch said 8:30... a very late time to be home from school if I must say so myself.

"Where have you been kaijuu?" Touya, her big brother, and a real pain in the ass sometimes, said as he went out of the kitchen. She stuck out her tongue.

"I went to meet someone at the mall," she informed him. "And I already asked permission from otosan!!"

"Riight..." he said, making Sakura stick out her tongue again. "Anyway, someone called and was looking for you."

"Who was it?" she asked. Obviously it was Syaoran; he has been calling the whole week.

"Who else?" he said, rolling his eyes. "And he called every five minutes. Very annoying if I do say so myself."

Sakura chuckled. Touya glared at her. "Laugh all you want, but if he ever does something stupid to you, I swear I'll --"

His words were cut off when the phone rang. "I'll get it!!" Sakura almost sang.

Touya stared at his sister who was practically skipping towards the phone, and shook his head. If he hadn't known better, he'd say that Sakura was in loooove.

"Hey, Syao!!" she said sweetly.

"Hey!" the voice of Syaoran floated from the receiver. Sakura closed her eyes, letting his voice wash over her.

"So...tell me. How many times have you called here?" she asked as she opened her eyes.

Syaoran chuckled. "Uhm... 6-7 times, I think."

Sakura giggled. "Yea. My brother said that you've been calling every five minutes."

"Now that's exaggerating," he pointed out. "I've been calling every TEN minutes."

Sakura smirked. "Haha, very funny. Anyway, why did you call...again, if I might add?"

"No particular reason," he said. "But I guess I just wanted to hear your voice again?"

"For the fifth time this week?"

"Yeah, if you put it that way."

There was a moment of silence...

Then, Syaoran asked, "Hey, can I go to your house in the weekends?"

"Sure!! I mean if we're not busy rehearsing and you're not busy with Stephanie." Syaoran was thankful that they were talking on the phone because he rolled his eyes.

"She seems like a nice person," Sakura said. "You know, I just met her!!"

"Oh, so that's why you two were at home late..." he muttered. Sakura giggled. "And we've been talking through the phone..."

And then they launched into stories about their day, debates [don't ask me why] and chatting... until it was 9:00.

Sakura yawned. "Hey, Syao, can I go now? I had a long day and I'm tired..." she yawned again. Syaoran smiled. "Okay. Goodnight, Sakura. Sweet dreams..."

"[Yawn] You too. Good-bye." And they hung up.

-----

It was Sunday, and fortunately they had no rehearsal... on the count that they will have their general rehearsal on Monday and the contest was on Tuesday. Syaoran was in the Kinomoto residence, teaching Sakura how to play the guitar.

"No, not like that," Syaoran said as Sakura tried the G chord. "That's the C9th chord. Here, I'll show you." He formed the G chord and strummed the guitar.

"Ohh... Ok, my turn!!!"

As Sakura was practicing the G chord [Gosh] Syaoran was thinking of something...

"Uh, Sakura?" he asked. "Can you do me a favor?"

Sakura stopped strumming. "Sure!! Spill."

"Can you ask Stephanie if... its ok if I broke up with her..."

"What?!!?" she exclaimed, almost dropping the guitar. It's a good thing they were in Sakura's bed. "But why?"

"I don't know... please, just ask her."

"Okay... right now?" Syaoran nodded.

Sakura went over her phone which [of course] is pink and dialed Stephanie's number.

"Hello?" Stephanie, on the other line, said.

"Hi, Steph!! It's me, Sakura!! I have a question," she said as Syaoran mouthed to Sakura [with matching hand signs], "Don't tell her I asked you to do this!!!"

"Uhm... I know this question's... quite stupid... but is it okay if Syaoran... broke up with you?" she asked tentatively.

Stephanie laughed. "Syaoran asked you to so it for him, ne?"

"N-no! Why would you think that..." _'Ok, so it IS obvious.'_

"O-kay... well, my answer is... NO."

Sakura's eyes widened. "Oh. Why?"

"Uhm... I don't know... I guess I just don't."

Sakura blinked. "Oh. Ok, that's all I need to know!! See ya!!"

"Sure! Bye!!" and they hung up.

"So?" Syaoran asked.

Sakura grinned. "No." Syaoran sighed. "She seems in love with you, Syao. Why would you break up with her?"

"No, that's not it..." he mumbled.

"Then can you give me a good reason why?"

"Hey... gotta go!!" he said, changing the subject. "Have to do something... bye!!"

"Huh? Sure..." she said as Syaoran ran out, leaving his guitar behind. She sighed. She was actually thinking... Nah...

-----

The phone rang through the empty house. Sakura immediately ran towards the phone nearest to her.

"Hello!!" she said, almost yelling.

"Hi, Sakura! Its me, Stephanie."

"OH! Hi, Steph! What brings you to call?"

"Nothing to disturb you with your eating but --"

"Hey!!" Sakura exclaimed. "How did you know I was eating?"

Stephanie giggled. "Let's just say... lucky guess...or that you ALWAYS eat when I call."

"Riight... so, need something to tell me? 'Coz you always can."

Stephanie sighed. "Ok, so there WAS something I was going to tell you."

"Spill."

"Well..." Stephanie seemed hesitant, but then took a deep breath then said, "Syaoran broke up with me."

"WHAT?!"

**...TBC...**

**A/N: **OMG!!!! Where is this story getting at?! Does our sweet little cherry blossom have a chance with Mr. Little Wolf? I don't know... hehe!!! Just wait for the next chappies!!!!!! Okiez?! Keiz!!! R&R!!!!

I am so very sorry for the grammatical errors, spelling errors, and errors of errors. If ever there is such, please do tell me what it is...

Now, I take this opportunity to thank those who have reviewed for the past 5 chapters:

**Raven213 –** thanks so much for reviewing!!!! You really told the flamer off with your review for my second chapter. You actually reminded me of a classmate of mine who actually went berserk when I told her someone flamed one of my stories and she was really agressive when she told the flamer off. And the "Sakura-being-raped-by-her-uncle" part wasn't supposed to be a joke, but if you took it that way, then fine... IT'S A JOKE... :) no harm done, 'mate!! Oh, and before I forget, HUMOR ROCKS!!! Uhm, as well as Chaos though... :)

**Jishu26 –** of course maka relate ka!!! And I didn't tell ya about the "fave friend" thing? Sowee...hey, I did!!!! Or maybe you just didn't get what I'm saying that time... but now you know!!!! :) And about the rape thing... anyway, continue your fic!!! ['Coz you let me appear!!! Hehe!!!] And I just remembered the classmate who said the line: "Yes you can but you may not"... Maurielle!!!!

**Maniac witchies **– yey!! Thanks for the review!!! You really want to know, ne? Anyway, this fic is "honestly" done!! Hehe... and I see that you've added mah fic to your favorites... more power to you, girl!!!! 

**Awai-umi –** thanks for reviewing!!!!!! Of course I'll update!!!! And I'll let you in on a little secret... I typed all chappies in one week and I just wait until I get reviews!!!! Oops!!!! Now everyone knows!!! Hehe...

**Kaoru-chan12 –** even though you only reviewed in the first chappie, I still thank you!!!!!

**Chikichiki - **thanks for your review!!!!!!!!!

**Damn –** ...now why do I have to thank you, DUDETTE?

Thank you!!!!!!!!! PEACE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. The Dare

**HEARTBREAKER **

**Disclaimers:** I do not own Card Captor Sakura, the computer, and the Internet card. I own nothing!!! Ok, I'm exaggerating AGAIN, but as I said before [but maybe I didn't] I'm a girl who doesn't own CCS AND who loves exaggerating her words and sentences and all those other stuffs too very much

**A/N: **hehe!!! I guess its almost ending... but think again!!! Wahahaha!!! I'm so stupid...

Oh, and Raven213, I stand corrected. The flamer actually flamed three of my stories, including this one, and one by which is one of my aggressive classmate's favorites. Frankly I think I know—no—I'm saying I know that the three flames came from ONE SAME PERSON. She's just jealous.

Chapter VII 

**The Dare **

Stephanie took a deep breath then said, "Syaoran broke up with me."

"WHAT?!"

Sakura couldn't believe her ears. Syaoran... broke up with her? But Stephanie's beautiful!!! [Again I'm exaggerating]

_'So that means I can have a go on--'_ Sakura mentally slapped herself. What was she thinking? Syaoran's NOT going to court her!! He never will!!!! Unless...

"I can't believe him!!!" Sakura fumed. "Why?! Did he even tell you the reason?!"

"No..."

"WHAT?! And you're okay with that?!"

"I guess..." she said slowly, as if picking the right words. "I mean... I think... he figured out that I was just... cheating on him..."

"WHAT?! You wouldn't!!" _'No wonder he seemed down a while ago!!'_

"Yea, I did..." Stephanie sighed. "Ok, I'll tell you what happened yesterday. We were walking home when... we bumped into my... well, you know what I'm saying. Anyway, I guess he figured out that time..."

"I can't believe it..." Sakura said breathlessly. "I never thought... that you would..."

"I know..." she said, sighing. "Anyway, I don't care anymore!! Like I liked him in that way..." she then laughed.

"Uh-huh..."

"Anyway, I have to go. Bye."

"Bye." Sakura put down the receiver. She can't believe it! And she thought she was a nice gal... but she was wrong.

_'As I've said before...and just as everybody said... Don't judge a book by its cover!!!'_

-----

The doorbell rang that night. Since Sakura was alone, she was thundering down the stairs. The doorbell rang and rang and rang...

"ALL RIGHT ALREADY!!! I'M COMING!!!!!!!!!" she yelled and opened the front door... to see a chestnut haired boy and blue-black haired boy in her doorstep, somewhat sweat dropping.

"Ehehehe," she said, embarrassed. Syaoran smiled. "Its ok. We just came to get my guitar."

"Oh!! Come in, and I'll just get your guitar upstairs." She ran up to her room as the two went in. A few seconds later, Sakura came thundering down, guitar in hand... er, hands.

"Here," she said, handing him his guitar.

"So, I heard that you guys broke up?" she asked him. Syaoran blushed. "Y-yea..."

"But why?" she asked, or rather demanded.

"Uh...I found out she was cheating on me..." he mumbled.

"Oh..."

"Hey, Sakura!! Come here..." Eriol said. Sakura went near him.

"What?" she hissed.

"I know the REAL reason he broke up with her." He whispered, looking out if Syaoran was eavesdropping or something.

"Heee... so, what is it?"

"He broke up because of you!!" he said. Sakura blinked. "He broke up... no way." she stuck out her tongue.

"Yes way!" he said, and he seemed quite enthusiastic about it. "He has a crush on you, and now he's going to court you!!"

Sakura snorted, rolling her eyes. "No he won't."

"Yes he will."

"And why are you backbiting about me?" Syaoran butted in.

Sakura snorted. "Us? Backbiting about you? For your information, the only person we'll be talking about, especially if the person you're conversing with is Eriol, is none other than MS. DAIDOUJI TOMOYO. So please, don't be so assuming."

"Really?" he said, raising a brow.

Sakura raised her own too, her eyes in a form of half-moons. "Really."

"O-kay, whatever you say," he said, raising his hands. He then got his guitar, and said, "Come on Eriol, let's go."

Eriol nodded. "Okay. See ya, Sakura!" he said, winking at her. Sakura nodded.

As the door closed, she found herself asking herself, _'Was Eriol telling the truth? ...NAH!!'_

-----

Sakura arrived home with a tired and exhausted expression on her face, owing to the fact that it was Monday and they just had their general rehearsal.

"Hey, gaki!" Touya said as she entered. "That baka called again."

Sakura stared at her oniichan, horrified. "And why have you gone calling Syaoran 'baka'? Did he do something bad to you?"

"Yes! He almost strangled me to death last night when I was sleeping, asking me where he can find your underwear," he said sarcastically. Sakura raised her eyebrow.

"No, seriously I bumped into him in the mall and he didn't say sorry when he spilled his coke on my jacket."

_'No wonder it seemed sticky.'_ She thought, then said, "And how did you know it was really him who bumped into you?"

Touya rolled his eyes. "Messy chestnut brown hair, cold amber eyes, 5 feet 6 inches tall [or something like that], always wearing a green shirt and khaki pants. Like duh!! I've only heard you describe him between meals for like a gazillion times."

Sakura blushed.

"Oh, and when I pointed the incident out when he called, he didn't asked, instead he fought back!! It was him I bumped into, no mistake!!"

"Ok, ok!! I get you!!!" she said. Then the phone rang.

"Go on, talk to your lover boy." He said, smirking. Sakura stuck out her tongue at his back as he went back to the kitchen and took the receiver.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Sakura." No doubt, it was Syaoran.

"Hi, Syaoran!!" she said cheerfully, trying to cheer him up. "How are ya?"

Syaoran sighed. "Not much."

Sakura frowned. "Still can't forget her, huh?"

"No..."

"Then why did you break up with her?"

"What am I supposed to do? Let her play with my feelings a little longer until she has totally ripped my feelings apart, when its ripped badly now?"

Sakura sighed. "You have a point. But it seems like you can't live without a girlfriend."

Then, an idea struck her.

"Syao, I was wondering... what if you didn't have girlfriend, won't court a girl and won't have a crush on one in... let's say 6 months? Do you think you can survive? I don't think so..."

Syaoran laughed mockingly. "Think I cant? Ha!! So, what is this a dare?"

"...Sure!!!"

**...TBC...**

**A/N:** wahahaha!!!! Where is this story getting at? Do you think Syaoran can survive? Wahahahahaha!!!!!! It's for me to know and for you to find out next time!!!!! Hehe!! I'm so mean...oh... actually, Jishu knows... :)

Special thanks to: mah fans, erm, reviewers!!!! Love ya all!!!! [Mwahh] and mah inspirations!!!!!! If they're mah classmates, neighbors or friends, either way!!!!!!!!!! PEACE!!!!!!!!! Thanks ya'll!!! Love ya!!!!!!!!

Oh, and Cherz, I'm sorry I didn't know it was your second name... you didn't tell me kase!!! And sorry if I offended you in some way or another in this chappie!!

Can you please read my other stories? I don't know if you know the anime Ultra Maniac but still, I have a HP stowee!!!! Please!! Arigato gozaimasu!!!


	8. Syaoran's Prize

**HEARTBREAKER **

**Disclaimers: **I don't own Card Captor Sakura, but in the future I WILL own the best anime that ever walked, erm, seen in the face of the earth!!!! Wakekekekekekekek!!!!!!!!!!!!! [Inner voice: crazy, inhumane freak...]

**A/N:** all I can say is that... I'm crazy!!!!!!!!! Be warned!!!!!!!!!! If spotted DO approach!!!!!!!!!! Waaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!! [Inner voice: really?!]

Chapter VIII 

**Syaoran's Prize **

"Say cheese!!!!!!!!" Sonomi cried.

"CHEESE!!!!!!!" they all yelled. It was after the Tomoeda Annual Teen Singing Contest, and Tomoyo won for the second year running. [Since you're officially a teen on thirteen and she's still fourteen so...]

Tomoyo held up the trophy, saying, "Okasan!!! Take a picture of Sakura and me!! Since we were the ones who won this!!!!"

Sakura chuckled. "Don't be silly!!! It was you who won that!!!"

"Its you who mustn't be silly!!! We won it!!! You are the lead dancer after all!!!!" she said, pulling her near her.

"Say cheese!!" Sonomi said.

"CHEESE!!!!" _Click._

They were having a victory party for Tomoyo... oh, and Sakura too. The Kinomoto family, Li family, and Eriol and his cousin Nakuru were all gathered in the Daidouji mansion for this festive event.

After the picture taking, Fujitaka, Sonomi and Yelan immediately went to a corner, laughing and talking about God-knows-what, Syaoran's four sisters went to the long table of food [if I know pigging out], while the four teens were again grouped together.

"Don't tell them about our dare," Syaoran whispered to Sakura as they sat down.

"What are you guys whispering about?" Tomoyo asked suspiciously.

Sakura waved her hands like it was nothing. "Erm, he just congratulated me, that's all."

"Ohh..." she eyed Syaoran suspiciously, her eyes like half-moons. Syaoran sweat dropped.

And they started talking, of course with Tomoyo talking the whole time. They let her be, knowing that she's still excited and... hyper about the contest, and talking is the only way to cool her down.

"...And the part when I entered after Sakura's lead dance, I almost committed a mistake!! I almost tripped, and I almost messed up my make-up and cute outfit!! And then..."

She went on with her ranting. Syaoran, getting bored with it [since it was mostly girl's stuff] he leaned towards Sakura, who was listening to Tomoyo's... endless rapping with rapt attention.

"Hey," he whispered, "What prize do I get if I win the dare?"

"Like you're going to win it," she whispered back. "And please shut up because I'm listening to my best friend..."

"C'mon, let Eriol listen to her."

"He can't."

"And why not?"

"He fell asleep." She pointed to Eriol, who was leaning in, drooling...

"HEY!!" Tomoyo's voice rang. "Are you guys even listening to me?!"

They nodded immediately, not wanting to feel Tomoyo's wrath. Unfortunately...

"ERIOL!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Eriol woke up, startled. When he saw his love's [now] evil yellowish eyes staring down at him, all he could say is, "Peep."

And Tomoyo chased Eriol around the room. Syaoran sighed, and then faced Sakura... who was unexpectedly eating popcorn. [Sweat drop]

"Hey," he now said in a normal tone. "Can we please get to our topic, now?"

"Okay!! Sheesh!!" she put the popcorn aside. "What do you want?"

Syaoran put his arms behind his head. "I don't know..."

Sakura let out a frustrated sigh. "Can we just talk this over on the phone? The couple has made up already..." she said, pointing to the couple smooching in a corner.

Syaoran sighed. "Fine... I'll call you tomorrow."

-----

"GA-I mean-SAKURA!!!!!!!! PHONE CALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Touya yelled at the top of his lungs; he couldn't continue calling Sakura 'gaki' because their father glared at him.

Sakura came thundering downstairs. She was still bringing a pencil because she was doing her homework. She immediately snatched the receiver.

"Yo!!!" she said over the receiver.

"You're quite hyper today," the voice of Syaoran, who was in the other line, said.

Sakura giggled. "Yup!! And you just disturbed me when I was just getting the hang of algebra. Now I cant remember the answer..."

"So unfortunate of you," he said in a mock concerned voice. "Anyway, let's go back to the topic we left in the victory party."

"What topic?"

"Don't act innocent on me!! You know what I'm talking about!!"

"No, I don't."

Syaoran let out a frustrated sigh. "My prize if I win the dare?! Come on Sakura, I know you're not that forgetful."

"Oh, but you know little of me yet," she said, a smile forming on her lips. "Anyway, what the hell do you want for a prize?"

"A kiss from you."

"A ki – WHAT?!!!!? NO WAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she actually broke her pencil into half because of her shock, surprise, and all those other words related to it.

"That's what I want."

"ARE YOU FREAKING SURE?!!"

"Yes."

"...No."

"...Huh?"

Sakura sighed. "I said NO. You are NOT going to steal my first kiss just because of some stupid dare."

"Let me add: a stupid dare THAT YOU THOUGHT OF. Come on, Sakura, you're the one who started this dare, and this is how I want to finish it."

"I said no!!! And besides, it was YOU who said you wanted it to be a dare!!!! I just voiced out my...thoughts about you not surviving a day without a girlfriend."

"How come I survived the few days without Stephanie, hmm?"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Okay, maybe I'm exaggerating a bit, but you get what I mean. Anyway, another reason why I don't want the prize you want is because... I want the boy who will give me my first kiss to be my boyfriend."

Syaoran was silent...

"Hey, you still alive?" Sakura asked.

"Then," he said suddenly. "What if I...courted you after the six months of the dare?"

"WHAT?!!"

"And then I could kiss you, since we are a couple."

"And did I ever say I was going to say yes to you?!" Ouch.

"...We never know."

"Well you got that right..."

There was a moment of silence...

"So..." Syaoran started.

"So...okay, I accept. But ONLY court!!! I'm not saying that we're a couple or anything after the dare..." she trailed off, thinking if she said her sentence wrong...

"...Sure..." he said quietly. _'If you only knew why, Sakura...'_

**...TBC...**

**A/N: **hehe!!! Was it as short as evah?! I know, I know... I've been having the worse case of writer's block these days... but maybe because of school... I don't know... but please, REVIEW!!!!!!!! And school just started!!! Waaaaaaaa!!! I don't know when I can update the stowee!!!! Waaaaaaaaaa!!!!

Again, I am so very sorry for the grammatical errors, spelling errors, and errors of errors. If ever there is such, please do tell me what it is...

Special thanks to: mah reviewers!!!!! Love ya'll!!!!!! And mah inspirations, either human or non-living... oh, and those who read but didn't review... but please do review so that I will know that you liked it!!!! Keiz!!!! PEACE!!!! Out...


	9. Can't Wait

**HEARTBREAKER **

**Disclaimers:** I don't own Card Captor Sakura... that's all, thank you [bow]

**A/N: **this fic's NOT supposed to be THIS long!!! And its not yet finished!!!! I don't even know when... haay... let's just see, shall we?! Here, in HeartBreaker!!! [Is this a T.V. show or something?]

Chapter IX Can't Wait 

****

After a few days, Syaoran and Sakura still debated through the phone about the prize thingy. Sakura was still doubtful about it, and Syaoran, well, is all for it...

"NO!!!!" Sakura screamed for the sixth time. It was their fourth non-consecutive day debating about Syaoran's prize if he won that they haven't even thought of Sakura's prize if she won.

"Aww come on!! Why not?" Syaoran asked.

"I've already told you!!" she then lowered down her voice so that she can't be overheard by his father and especially Touya. "I don't want to kiss someone right after the day he courted me!!!"

"Fine!!" he said. "On our anniversary!!!"

"Anniversary..." a thought then struck Sakura. "Sure!!"

"Ok, so it's settled!!"

"Yea!! Anniversary, right?"

"Yes, yes!!! Anniversary!!!"

"Anniversary... sure!! As long as its NOT monthsary[1]!!!"

"Su-WHAT?! No, I take that back, MONTHSARY!!!!"

Sakura stuck out her tongue on the receiver. "Bleah!! You just said anniversary!!! So you have to wait for one year!!! Like we're going to survive for one year!!"

"I know!!! Dammit, stupid mouth..." _'I don't even know if I can survive this whole six months!!!'_ he thought angrily.

Sakura giggled. She really liked it when Syaoran gets angry for the things he said or done, as well as when he gets rattled about something. He's so cute...

-----

It's been a few days since Sakura haven't heard from Syaoran. _'Maybe the thought about he cant survive without a girlfriend struck him!!'_ she thought. _'Then I win!!! And then I get...wait just a minute!!! I don't get anything!!!!'_ [At last, she realizes]

She quickly dialed Syaoran's number.

Syaoran answered on the second ring. "Hello?"

"Syao, its me!!" she said breathlessly, like she had been running. Actually, she had been running...towards the phone, that is.

"What is it?" he asked. "You know I was about to call you..."

"Really?" she immediately forgot that she was about to point out something.

"Yea... I just... wanted to tell you something..."

Now Sakura's mind was blank!!! "What is it?"

He cleared his throat. "Uhm... I don't know where to start but... I just want to say..." _'Just say it, Xiao Lang!!!! Say it!!!'_ "...That I cant wait any longer..."

"What do you mean?" _'Is this what I think it is?!'_

"Sakura... will you be my girlfriend?"

Sakura was totally speechless. It was like she stopped breathing, her heart stopped beating, and time stopped. She then came out of her...reverie and said, "R-really? I-I don't know exactly what to say..."

"Just a yes or no will do..."

Sakura forced her brain to think, even for just a little while. Then she had an answer.

"Uhm, Syao? I have an answer." She took a deep breath and said, "...How about if you asked me that question in person?"

"...Sure."

"Uhm, Syao? The dare's off?"

"Yup. And you won."

Then a thought struck her like a lightning bolt. "I just remembered!! I was about to ask you what I would win if I won!!!"

"I guess this is it."

"..."

"Wouldn't you like that?"

"...Sure." _'If you only knew Syaoran...this is exactly what I've always dreamed of...'_

-----

It was again a Saturday, and Sakura was just finishing washing the dishes when the doorbell rang. Her father was out for work, and Touya was out with his best friend Yukito, so she washed away the soapsuds and opened the door. It was...[obviously]

"H-hi, Syaoran."

He looked...quite different. His hair was not really as messy as before, and he was wearing...a black Chinese shirt.

_'Now that's a change.'_ Sakura thought, eyeing the very sexy boy in front of her.

"Hi... uhm, can I come in?" he asked.

"Oh! Right... gomen..." she led him to her room.

As they got inside, they were both staring at each other, obviously lost in each other's eyes. Syaoran cleared his throat, finally remembering why he came here.

"Sakura?" he said, holding her hands. She felt some kind of electricity when he held her hand, making her shiver. "Will... you be my girlfriend?"

Sakura didn't look at him in the eye. She wasn't really ready for this kind of relationship, and she didn't want to reject him and break his heart, as well as hers. So she has decided...

"Can you wait?" she asked, looking intently at his amber eyes. _'His eyes don't seem to be lying though...he really... Tomoyo and Eriol were right...'_

"I don't know," he said slowly. "I mean, I courted you now because I couldn't wait any longer..."

"Even for a few days," Sakura pleaded, then looked down. "I don't think I'm ready for this..."

Syaoran put his hand on her chin and lifted her head up. "I understand. I know this is your first time so...how long do you want me to wait?"

She looked at her calendar. A Sunday on that month was encircled with a red marker. Then an idea struck her.

"Hey! How about on our Family Day?"

"And that is on..."

"A Sunday two weeks from now."

"...Anything for you, my cherry blossom."

Sakura smiled. This was everything she ever dreamed of...and now it came true.

"Ai shiteru..."

"Huh?" she looked at Syaoran, who was furiously blushing. She blushed too.

"Uhm, Syaoran?" she suddenly blurted out. "I have something to say to you..."

"What is it?"

Sakura was hesitant, but then took a deep breath and said, "I...had a crush on you..."

Syaoran smiled. "Me too..."

-----

That night, Sakura couldn't sleep well. The "episode" that happened between her and Syaoran kept replaying on her head and she kept thinking that it was "so kawaii and romantic!!!"

_'And especially the "I love you" part...'_ she thought, giggling as butterflies kept flying around and around her stomach.

She can't wait for her Family day!!!

**...TBC...**

**A/N: **and we can't wait too, right? So, how was it? Too slow or too fast? Hehe!! I really enjoyed writing this chappie!!! And yea!!! Some of her classmates are going to make an appearance for the very first [and maybe last] time!!!! Woohoo!!!!!

I want to apologize if I update by week now rather than the usual immediate-update-when-getting-a-handful-of-reviews-especially-if-the-reviews-satisfy-the-authoress'-writing-ability sort of thing... its just because it's the start of school!!! Waaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! And I haven't even started on doing my assignment... [Evil snicker]

I also want to apologize for the veeery late update!! I wasn't able to surf the net 'coz of assignments and stuffs... and I was waiting for some of my classmates to review... but unfortunately only Lariza reviewed!!!

Some clarifications:

[1] FOR THOSE WHO DON'T KNOW **"Monthsary"-** as we all know, sometimes a relationship can't last a year especially if you are young or immature to keep a relationship that long...so we cant use "anniversary". And so the youth here [I don't know in the others... actually I don't even know if the youth here made that up!!!] have made "monthisary". It still has the same meaning as anniversary; the only difference is that it is by month. So if he/you courted you/her on...let's say March 22, your "monthisary" is on April 22... did you get my explanation? I hope so...

Again, I would like to thank the reviewers who reviewed for the past, uh, 3 chappies...

**Jishu26** – hiya Jish!! Thanks for still reviewing... and also thanks for waiting for me to review your fic before you update!!! See ya in school!!! Oh, and I AM NOT PUTTING THAT PART IN THIS FIC!!!!!! NEVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You know naman so why do I hafta put it here, ne????

**Maniac witchies** – yey, you still reviewed!!! Thank you!!! And sorry again bout the Stephanie part... I didn't know!!!

**Kaoru-chan12** – hi!! Thanks for reviewing!!!

**Raven213** – hi!! Thanks for still reviewing!! And continue with your fic!! It's nice!! One of mah faves... chaos!!!!!

**Chikichiki** – hi!! Thanks for reviewing!!!

**AnnieS23- **Yey!! Another reviewer!!! Thanks for reviewing!!!

**Iceblueeyes – **hiya, Lar-chan!! Thanks for reviewing!!

Also thanks for those who read but didn't review!! Please review so that I'll know that you liked it, keiz?

TBC!!!!!!!!


	10. Asking Permission

HEARTBREAKER 

**Disclaimers: **I don't own Card Captor Sakura 'coz I'm just a kid!!!! And life is a nightmare... hehe... [SP]

**A/N: **is Yukito's family name "Tskishiro"? I just want to make sure because I got this from a friendster person...

HEY!!!!! This fic's SUPPOSEDLY only ten chappies!!!! Now why did it get longer? This isn't finished yet!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter X

**Asking Permission**

****

It was another long day at school. Sakura was going home together with her four close friends, Naoko, Chiharu, Rika and Nakuru. Since Rika and Nakuru lived in the same street as Sakura and Naoko and Chiharu's street is right after, Sakura asked if they could go home with her because she has something to tell them. [Of course you all know what it is]

Tomoyo wasn't there for two reasons: 1) Eriol went to fetch her [and even if he didn't her bodyguards will] and 2) she lived about two streets away from Sakura. And it was a good thing too, because Syaoran told Sakura not to tell Tomoyo—yet. Have you ever heard of someone telling his/her best friend LAST about something; either exciting, thrilling or scary? Well, this is the first, and hopefully the last. But this is all Syaoran's... idea.

"OH MY GAWD!!!!!!!!!!!!" they all exclaimed after Sakura told them, making some birds in a distant tree fly away because of fright. The four then bombarded Sakura with questions like, "Is he cute?" "Is he serious?" "Are you totally in love with him and vice versa?" and "When are you going to say YES?"

"Woah!!" Sakura laughed. "Hold you seahorses. I can't answer all 21 questions. Just calm down guys..."

And so she was off to story-telling again. They were listening with rapt attention, not wanting to miss EVERY detail.

"So everyone in your class knows about this?" Syaoran asked. They were AGAIN talking over the phone.

"Now THAT is exaggerating," Sakura pointed out. "Only my four close friends know."

"And they are..."

"Naoko, Chiharu, Rika and Nakuru."

"N—Nakuru?!" Syaoran choked at his own saliva. "You told Eriol's cousin?!"

"Well, yes! But she promised she won't tell anyone, especially her cousin." Sakura assured him.

Syaoran sighed in relief. Then he was silent for a while...

"Sakura?" he finally said. "Could you give me their telephone numbers?"

"Why?" Sakura asked suspiciously.

Syaoran shrugged. "I just want to ask them something."

Sakura cocked an eyebrow at the receiver, but then gave him Chiharu's number first. "What are you going to ask them?" she asked.

"Uh, talk to you later!!" and with that, he hung up. Sakura stared at the phone.

After a few minutes, the phone rang.

"So?" she asked, but Syaoran wasn't paying much attention.

"Does Chiharu speak in full sentences all the time?" Syaoran asked.

Sakura giggled. "Yup!!" then she was serious again. "What did you ask her?"

"What if I told you I was... asking permission?" he said.

'What for?"

"Can you give me another number?" he asked, changing the subject.

Sakura gave him Rika's number next. A few minutes later, he called again to ask for Naoko's number. Again, after a few minutes...

"She seemed bored," Syaoran said the second Sakura answered the phone.

Sakura smiled. "Yeah. She was tired because she's been busy for our play. She's the set designer." Syaoran let out a long whistle. "Ouch."

"So, only one person to call." Syaoran groaned. Sakura laughed as she put down the receiver.

However, after about a minute or so, he called back.

"Nakuru was...surprisingly praying," Syaoran told Sakura. Sakura's eyes widened in shock.

"I didn't know she was religious," she said in awe.

"Me neither," he said. "Well, guess that's about it." He was about to hang up when...

"Wait!!" she yelled. "You still didn't tell me what you were asking permission for!"

"Oh, well, that... you'll know soon enough."

Sakura sighed. "Fine. If you're not telling me, I'll ask my friends."

"I'm not quite sure about that," Syaoran said quite evilly. "They promised they wont tell."

After "debating" about the matter, Sakura then came to another thought.

"Why cant I tell Tomoyo about this?!" she demanded.

"Now, that's my part of the story."

"You really want to know?" Chiharu asked. It was recess time and Sakura took this opportunity to persuade her friends to tell her.

Sakura nodded, her eyes wide and her face like a puppy. Chiharu sighed. This serves too much of plea for her that she finally gave in.

"Ok, since you really want to know and since you are my friend, I'll tell you." Sakura looked like she was going to jump and cry of joy.

"Well," she started. "It was my little brother who answered. My bro said it was Yamazaki, so when I said, 'hi, Yamazaki!' he said, 'uhm, actually this is NOT Yamazaki. This is Syaoran. Have you heard about me from Sakura?' Then I was like, 'of course I've heard all about you! Sakura just told us when we were going home together a while ago.' Then he asked if it was okay if he courted you. I was like 'YES!! So hurry up!!' and he thanked me and he asked me what you've been telling us about him. Of course I said those obvious things girls would say, like handsome, cute, sweet and all those other stuffs... and he said he's nervous because our Family Day is coming closer."

Sakura beamed. "Thanks Chiharu! You're absolutely the best!!!"

She then went to Rika and asked her.

"Well," she started. "He told me not to tell you, but since you've my friend and that you're ACTUALLY pleading, here goes. He asked if you were the shortest in the group, then, with my mock hurt tone of voice I said, 'don't say that! I'm shorter than her for your information--" Sakura laughed. "Then he asked if it was okay for me if he courted you and of course I said yes. I didn't want to disappoint you. Anyway, he asked what you've been telling us, I said, 'why don't you ask her about this?' and...that's it."

Sakura hugged her. "Thanks!!"

"Now only one person to ask..." she muttered as she went near Naoko.

"Naoko!!" she said cheerfully. "I heard that you seemed bored when you were talking to Syaoran."

Naoko nodded. "I was about to sleep when our maid came in my room and told me a boy was on the phone!! You just can't believe my face when she told me A BOY!!"

Sakura laughed. Naoko eyed her suspiciously. "And I'm guessing you're going to ask me what we talked about?" Sakura nodded feverishly.

"Well, he asked if I was your friend, I said YES. He asked if you told us all about you, I said YES. And then he asked if it was okay for me if he courted you, again I said YES." Sakura laughed out loud. She never heard of a conversation where the other person only said three words, and what's more funny was that the person said the same word three times.

Tomoyo then went near Sakura. Sakura sweated slightly. She HAD to tell her. Tomoyo was her best friend!! And maybe if she told Tomoyo not to tell Syaoran she told her, she wouldn't be found out.

"Tomoyo, I have something to tell you..." Sakura said uncertainly. "Please don't get shocked, k?"

"Ok, spill."

"Syaoran... well... he..."

"Courted you?" she asked. Sakura nodded. Tomoyo squealed. "I knew it!!! Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Well, he told me not to, yet..."

Tomoyo snorted. "He's always like that. He never tells me who he's going to court because I will always find ways to break them up!!!"

Sakura looked at her sadly. Tomoyo waved a hand. "Don't worry!!! I'm not going to make your relationship a disaster!! You're my best friend and I think both of you are going to love each other deeply and I also think you two make a kawaii couple!!!"

Sakura beamed once again. All she has to do now was to persuade her not to tell Syaoran she told her.

**...TBC...**

**A/N:** yey!! Another chappie up!!! How was it? Weird, right? I thought so...

Sorry for the delay of update; I've been busy for the past few weeks [yea ryt] but hey!! I received my report card!! Uhm, don't ask the grade, it's quite small... I'm THAT dumb. :)


	11. Author's Notes

**HEARTBREAKER **

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CCS

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

Hi ya'll!! Sorry I haven't updated for, like, 48 years!! I've been so, so busy!! I'm a third year high school student now (tchree!! Tchree!! Juniors!! Tree-dee!!) so there's, like, term paper, ISP (Investigatory Science Project; experimental), THE weaving project (rasta mhen!!), one VERY thick book to read in 6 week's time (Noli Me Tangere; _Touch Me Not_ in Spanish (?)), and requirements and assignments and quizzes and stuff!!!!!! Whew!!! But still I really, really thank you for bearing with it... but I believe I hope I can update next week because... its semestral break!!! Woohoo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Anyway, Jishu told me there's no Family Day in other countries?? Weeelll, just as the name tells us, it's a day in school for being with our families. Its one of my fave school activity 'coz there's jail booth!!!!!!!!!!!!! Too bad I wasn't a guard last year!! Some were bringing handcuffs mhen!!!!!

Anyway, just wait, I'm adding some things in chappie 11 to add some laughs!! (and it was really funny live, ne, Jish?)


	12. A Promise Unfulfilled

**HEARTBREAKER**

**Disclaimers: **I don't own Card Captor Sakura, ever!!

**A/N: **Hiya ya'll!! At last, I am back!!!!!!! :) This totally took me a lot of time to take out, ne? Anyway, I'm so glad to be back!! Sorry for the long update!! The longest I had yet.

Chapter XI

**A Promise Unfulfilled**

****

Tomoyo and Sakura were in the Daidouji manor doing nothing in particular. They were talking their usual "girl's talk", so obviously Eriol and Syaoran were not there. They were giggling and talking so fast and at the same time... I bet boys will never understand them.

They then got to the topic of Syaoran courting her. Sakura was blushing furiously the whole time she told Tomoyo the whole story. Tomoyo was giggling.

"KAWAII!!!" she squealed when Sakura ended. Sakura blushed even more, if it was possible with a face as red as a tomato. Tomoyo was practically bouncing in her bed where the two were sitting down the whole time.

Sakura, remembering what Syaoran told her, placed her index finger on her lips. "Shhh!! I promised Syaoran that I wont tell you!!"

Tomoyo snorted. "He's always been like that."

Sakura blinked.

Tomoyo raised her brow. "Yup. Believe it." Then, Tomoyo stood up. "Okiez, we have to practice!!"

Their Family Day was fast approaching, and their teacher asked them if they could present Tomoyo's "award-winning" song to the whole school community. Sakura was all go; it would be nice to dance to let her nervousness disappear before Syaoran...

Well, anyway, Tomoyo and Sakura went to the Daidouji gym to practice.

-----

Sakura and Tomoyo were in Tomoyo's room, talking about the Syaoran matter.

"When exactly did Syaoran court you?" Tomoyo asked.

Sakura was fiddling with her fingers. "Uhm... last Saturday?"

Then, Tomoyo's eyes widened. "You should have answered him!!!!!!"

Sakura looked up to her best friend confusingly. "Why?"

"Last Saturday was our monthsary!!!"

"...So?"

"So we would have the same monthsaries!! And we could celebrate it together!!!"

Sakura blinked. "Now that you thought about it..."

"Want me to tell Syao this?"

Sakura nodded hesitantly. If Tomoyo told Syaoran, he would know Syaoran told her. But then again they were planning to tell him...

Just then, the Daidouji butler came in, and with him was Syaoran.

"Speak of the devil!!" Tomoyo said happily. "Come in Syao!! I wanted to tell you something."

Syaoran eyed Sakura suspiciously, but then turned to Tomoyo. "What?"

Sakura buried herself under Tomoyo's sheets. She didn't want to see his reaction that she told Tomoyo! But then again she was curious, so she took a small peep, but she was still under the covers.

"Sakura told me you courted her last Saturday." Tomoyo said it so calmly.

Syaoran's eyes widened in shock. "W-wha?"

"Oh don't lie to me Syao, it was obvious!!!" Tomoyo said, laughing. "Anyway, I just remembered that last Saturday was my monthsary with Eriol and since Sakura told me she wanted to say yes to you on that date, can you have your monthsary on that date so that we could have the same monthsary and we could celebrate it together?"

Syaoran was quiet, but he nodded. Sakura let out a huge breath she didn't know she was holding.

"I know you'd see through me, Syao," Tomoyo said, patting Syaoran on the shoulder. "Anyways, what are you doing here?"

"I came to get the book you borrowed from me."

Tomoyo gave it to him, and just as fast as he arrived, he left. Sakura went out of the sheets.

"See, told ya he wouldn't get angry." Tomoyo said, sitting down beside Sakura. "You didn't have to hide!!"

-----

"That's a wrap!!!!!" Tomoyo yelled. It was the day before the Family Day, and they just finished their general rehearsal.

"That was great!!" Chiharu said, clapping with Rika and Naoko. Neither of them grew bored of watching their performance even though they saw it for the umpteenth time.

Sakura jumped down the stage, got her bottle and towel from her friends, and drank the contents of her bottle with two gulps.

"So, HE is coming, right?" Rika asked as the four of them (surprisingly excluding Tomoyo) made their way to the locker rooms. Sakura, not thinking that the question was for her, kept humming.

"After 48 years..." Naoko whispered.

"There was a moment of silence..." Rika added.

"What are you guys talking about?" Sakura questioned.

Chiharu rolled her eyes. Typical Sakura. "That question was for you, baka."

"Oh... What was it again?"

Her three friends fell anime-style. She sweatdropped, but the picture was not complete without a question mark hovering above her.

"I asked if HE was coming," Chiharu said.

"Oh... who? Touya? I didn't know you like him!"

"Baka!!" the three yelled. "What?!" Sakura countered.

Rika took a deep breath, and said, "She was asking if your Syaoran _dearest_ is coming on Family Day."

Sakura blinked. "OH!! Well why didn't you say so? Yes, he is!"

Then, Sakura started to change into her normal clothes. "I'll introduce you to him, okay?"

"You better will!!" Naoko practically screamed.

Chiharu looked at her friend weirdly, then said, "Nah, better not."

"But why?" Sakura looked hurt.

"'Coz we don't want yo disturb you guys," Rika answered for her. "We'll just spy on you guys!!"

"Of course!" Naoko butted in. "Just like those detectives in books who read newspapers!!"

"Yeah!" Chiharu joined in. "We'll put holes for the eyes!!"

"Hey, what about a magazine?" Sakura suggested, _finally_ getting the drift.

"Sure, a porn one!!" Rika chirped. _'There she goes again with the porn!!'_ Sakura thought, laughing mentally.

"And we put holes in the--" Chiharu's voice dropped into a whisper, _"nipple part."_ The girls burst into a fit of giggles.

"And if we get caught by our teacher..." Rika said, her tone worried, but her eyes laughing.

"We'll just say we're studying Biology!!" Naoko said.

"Of course!" Chiharu said. "If they say, 'What are you reading?!'"

Rika continued for her, "We just say, pointing to the naked girl in front of us, 'Miss!! We're studying for our Biology!! Look, the reproductive system...'"

"The skeletal," Sakura added, "Digestive... Nervous..."

And they were laughing and talking as they made their way out of school.

-----

Sakura immediately went home so that she could pick the right clothes to wear on Family Day.

_'It must be...drop-dead!!'_ she thought happily. _'Whatever that means!! Hehe!! Well, whatever!!'_

And just as she laid down her head, visions of what WOULD happen in the Family Day kept playing in her head, almost depriving her of sleep...when at last she fell into deep slumber.

-----

It was FAMILY DAY in Tomoeda Jr. High!!! It wasn't Sakura's first time to be here, but her heart has hammering in her chest. She scanned the crowds, looking for messy chestnut brown hair and green Chinese t-shirt.

"Hey, Sakura, let's go." Her big brother said.

She was still scanning the crowd...

"HEY GAKI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"OOOWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HEY!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura was holding the ear Touya just yelled into.

"Let's go!!" Touya said before **_running_** towards Sakura's classroom.

Sakura looked at her brother's retreating back disbelievingly. "For a College student he still acts like a six-year-old."

-----

"Hey, Sakura!!" Chiharu, Rika and Naoko said as they went near her.

"Have you seen Syaoran?" Sakura asked.

"Uh... we don't even know what he looks like," Rika pointed out.

Sakura sweatdropped. "Oh... Well, if someone asks who he is while he's with me, tell them he's my cousin."

"Why? Everyone will just find out afterwards, right?" Chiharu asked.

"Even still... Hey, I have to go."

"Ok," Naoko said. "See ya."

"We'll have the porn mags ready!!" Rika practically yelled.

_'If someone asks you if you know Rika, say no,'_ Sakura thought.

-----

Lunch and the games were done, and still Sakura didn't see Syaoran.

_Where could he be?_ Sakura thought as she made her way to the backstage. It was entertainment time, and they were the last performers.

She saw Tomoyo inside the dressing room, applying make-up to herself. She was already in her dress, a blue sleeveless dress but the skirt part was half and it was ruffled in the sides. Under her 'half-skirt' was a black mini skirt. She was also wearing high-heeled leather boots. Her hair was in a ponytail. She was also filled with glitter.

She went inside the dressing room and changed into the everything-blue-and-black outfit...without the half-skirt.

"Tomoyo, have you seen Syaoran?" she asked.

"Nope." Tomoyo said. Sakura sighed. "Why? You haven't seen him either?"

Sakura shook her head.

"Don't worry; maybe he'll surprise you after our number."

This seemed to cheer Sakura up.

-----

"Ladies and gentlemen," the announcer said, "the moment you've all been waiting for!! The pride of Tomoeda!! They won the first prize of the Tomoeda Annual Teen Singing Contest for the second year running!! So let's give it up for Tomoyo and her dancers!!!!"

_(Countdown) 3, 2, 1!!_

_What can I do for you?_

The crowd cheered. The lights were going round and round...and Tomoyo and her dancers appeared. They started dancing.

_What can I do for you?_

_What can I do for you?_

_What can I do for you?_

I can hear you 

_What can I do for you?_

_What can I do for you?_

_What can I do for you?_

The crowd cheered harder. Sakura took this time to look for Syaoran. He would be smiling up to her, proud of having his love up the stage... and Tomoyo sang.

_Far beyond the hazy borders of my heart_

_I could see a place that's something like this_

_Every now and then I don't know what to do_

_Still I know that I can never go back_

_But the things I've seen in those hazy dreams_

_Can't compare to what I'm seeing now_

_Everything's so different_

_That it brings me to my knees_

The crowd was roaring!! Sakura quickly scanned the crowd...

_And though I know the world of real emotion has surrounded me_

_I won't give in to it_

_Now I know that forward is the only way my heart can go_

_I hear your voice calling out to me:_

_"You'll never be alone"_

It was Sakura's lead dancing as the guitar did his lead!! She again took this opportunity to look for Syaoran.

_What can I do for you?_

_What can I do for you?_

_What can I do for you?_

_What can I do for you?_

_What can I do for you?_

_What can I do for you?_

_I can hear you_

And Tomoyo was back in the center.

_And if I find the real world of emotion has surrounded me_

_And I can't go on_

_You are there the moment that I close my eyes to comfort me_

_We are connected for all of time_

_I'll never be..._

_And though I know the world of real emotion has surrounded me_

_I won't give in to it_

_Now I know that forward is the only way my heart can go_

_I hear your voice calling out to me:_

_"You'll never be alone"_

_What can I do for you?_

_What can I do for you?_

_What can I do for you?_

_I can hear you_

_What can I do for you?_

_What can I do for you?_

_What can I do for you?_

_I can hear you_

_I can hear you _

_(Boom!)_

The crowd clapped and cheered as they bowed...

_But Syaoran never appeared._

-----

Sakura was holding back tears as they made their way towards the dressing rooms. Tomoyo noticed her best friend's actions and went near her.

"It's alright Sakura; he must have been busy," Tomoyo whispered. Sakura nodded, but then she couldn't take it anymore so the tears streamed down her face. Tomoyo wrapped her arms around her.

After changing, they went near their families.

"Tomoyo, Sakura, you did a great job!!" Sonomi cried. "And for that we're going out to dinner!!"

"I'll pass." Sakura said quietly. Touya looked at his sister disbelievingly. _My sister passing the chance of eating exquisite food?!?! This has gotta be headline news!!!!_

"She's tired, mom," Tomoyo said, backing up for her best friend. "Maybe some other time."

"Okay, whatever you say," Sonomi said disappointedly.

They then went to their respective houses.

-----

The minute they arrived, Sakura immediately went to bed, ignoring her father's plea to eat dinner. There she cried like she never cried before.

He promised!!!! 

This was not what she had expected. She expected, fireworks, flowers, clowns in unicycles and juggling balls, flying elephants... okay, only the fireworks and flowers. Oh, and the kiss.

But no matter how hard she tried to think of a reason why Syaoran didn't come, it all ended up the same.

_He didn't come..._ She sniffed...

_He didn't want Sakura's answer..._ Tears threatened to fall down...

_He broke his promise..._

_He didn't love her just like he said he did..._ Her lips trembled furiously...

_And it hurts..._

And with that she broke down.

**The End...**

**Or is it?**

**Nah, just... **

**TBC...**

**A/N: **Waaaaaaaaaaaaah!! That was unexpected!! (Ducks and evades the fruits thrown to her) I know it sucked!! I wanted to change that but that's IT!! That's the plot!! Whether we like it or not, that's it!!! DON'T GET ANGRY!! NO FLAMES PLEASE!! ...Or you could, if you have a valid reason unlike--!! Never mind.

**Some clarifications:** Tomoyo's outfit and the song were from Final Fantasy X-2. The song is entitled "Real Emotion" and Yuna sang it in the opening. Okay, so it wasn't Yuna, but an imposter named Le Blanc who took Yuna's figure and voice in singing it. Oh, and she used Yuna's garment grid to transform into Yuna. And the outfit Tomoyo wore was the outfit worn by Yuna, er, Le Blanc.

Thanks to those who reviewed!!!! Always review so that I'll know you liked it!! This was the longest chappie ne?


	13. Forget Me Not

**HEARTBREAKER **

**Disclaimers: **I don't own Card Captor Sakura; so let's leave it to that

**A/N: **heyyah!! This is mah second to the last chappie. WHA?!??! Its gonna end?!?! So soon????? Heehee, don't worry!! There MIGHT be an epilogue, but its all depending if you want me to post it. okiez?!?

**Warnings:** heehee... its for me to know and for you to find out!! So READ!!!

Chapter XII  
**Forget Me...Not**

A week has past since their Family Day, and yet Kinomoto Sakura was still feeling as down as ever. She still couldn't bear the fact that Syaoran didn't show up and hear her answer. Even if she called, his sisters would say he was out.

_'Why, Syaoran?' _she thought, but she knew the answer. He didn't love her.

She buried her head on her pillow, trying to fight the tears that threatened to fall and drown her in the sea of sadness and tears. Then, there was a knock on heaven's door... I mean, Sakura's door.

"Sakura..." came Tomoyo's voice.

"...Go away..."

"Please Sakura..."

"...Please, leave me alone..."

"Sakura, I need to talk to you..."

"...PLEASE!! LEAVE!!"

"But I have news about Syaoran!!"

The door suddenly swung open, revealing Sakura, very wet, with her eyes red and puffy. Tomoyo pitied her. Heck, she wanted to kill Syaoran!!! And especially with what he had told her...

"May I come in?" she said, her voice clear with concern and pity. Sakura nodded. (A/N: Jish, ka relate ka?)

She went in and sat down in Sakura's bed. Sakura closed the door and sat down beside Tomoyo.

Looking at Sakura's situation right now, Tomoyo didn't want to tell _this_ to her. _'It would break her heart even more...'_ she thought. _'But she needs to know!!!'_ her subconscious practically yelled.

After "debating" with her _own_ self, she sighed. She HAD to tell her. It's for the good of Sakura, as well as everyone else who was worried about her.

"Sakura," she said, slowly, as she picked the right words, "this isn't going to be...uhm...a good news, but you need to know. Its for the betterment of you."

Sakura nodded hesitantly. If it wasn't good news, what good will it do to her?

"Well, two days ago he called. I asked him why he didn't show up, but he said he did but couldn't go near you. I asked why and he said he didn't feel...like wanting to hear your answer." She waited for her best friend to react, but she didn't. So, she continued. "I demanded for an answer, and he said he didn't want to be your boyfriend anymore. I then threaten him and said mean things, but as usual he wouldn't care. I asked why and he said he just wanted to forget you. He also said that you should forget about him too."

Sakura was silent for a while. It took a long and hard time to register it inside her brain.

_'I knew it,'_ she thought bitterly. _'I knew he didn't love me. I was just some stupid reason to forget Stephanie.'_

"You know what?" Sakura said suddenly. "He's right."

Tomoyo eyed her best friend disbelievingly. "What's he right about?"

"To forget him!! That's what he wants, right? Then I'll do it. I'm not going to stop my life just because of that stupid (insert nasty word/s; you decide). Besides, its for the betterment of the both of us."

Tomoyo nodded in agreement. "Yeah. As they said, 'there are many fish in the sea'." (A/N: MENY, Jish? Hehe)

Sakura sniffed and rubbed her eyes.

"I'm not crying over some stupid (insert nasty word/s) from this day on," she said loud and clear. Tomoyo nodded.

"And I'm moving on," she said even louder. Tomoyo nodded slowly...

"And I'm going...to...forget h...him..." Tomoyo was hesitant...and fearful...

Suddenly...

_'I knew it!!'_ Tomoyo thought sadly.

Sakura broke down.

-----

"Did you tell her to forget me already?"

"Yes, but when she said her...objectives, she broke down."

Syaoran sighed through his end of the receiver. "She's so into me, ne?"

"Never, even if you're the last man on earth!!" Tomoyo yelled. But she's just not sure anymore...

Tomoyo could hear Syaoran snort from the other line. She rolled her eyes. "Mou, Syao!! I'm not kidding."

"And I'm not, either."

Tomoyo sighed. He was quite right actually.

_'What am I going to do?!'_ Tomoyo thought, frustration finally getting to her. Sure, it wasn't her problem, but she loves Sakura just like her own sister. She'd do ANYTHING to make Sakura happy as always.

"Anyway, why did you hurt Sakura's feelings?" she demanded.

"Didn't I tell you already?" Syaoran said, irritated. "It wasn't purposely. I just didn't want her to be my girlfriend anymore."

"If it wasn't purposely then tell me why you courted Sakura in the first place!!!"

Syaoran sighed heavily, but he was quiet for some time.

"Well?!"

"...Uhm..."

"Was she your toy you play so that you can forget your problems?!" Tomoyo couldn't take it anymore. She was yelling. "A toy to make you forget Stephanie?!"

Pang. She hit right on the dot.

"T-Tomoyo..."

"So I was right, wasn't I?" Tomoyo hissed, making Syaoran shiver. "For your information SYAORAN (sarcastic) my best friend is not as dumb as you think she is. She was the one who told me...this."

Something was caught in Syaoran's throat that he couldn't speak.

"If you only knew Syaoran. When I visited Sakura's place she wouldn't let me in. But when I told her I had news about you she immediately opened the door without hesitation. She wanted to know something, even just a little about you. That's how much she misses you."

Syaoran gulped. For some strange reason, he was feeling... low, but tingly. Also it felt like a rope was tightening his heart, making it harder to breath.

"Her eyes were red and puffy, as if swimming in a sea of tears. Her hair and clothes were disheveled, but she didn't care one bit. It hurts me to see her like that Syaoran. It should to you too."

Pictures of Sakura as described by Tomoyo kept playing in Syaoran's mind. He wanted to kill himself.

"You mean so much to her, Syaoran. Maybe everything, I'm not sure. So if you're not going to do anything about it, then might as well not speak to me anymore. Good day." And with that, she hung up, tears streaming down her face.

-----

From that day on Syaoran never called Tomoyo. He didn't even show his face to Eriol.

Three weeks have passed since that phone call. Sakura was just as happy as she'll ever be, and Tomoyo was glad. But still Tomoyo tested if she really forgot Syaoran, and it seemed as if Sakura had amnesia or something. But somehow Tomoyo was not totally convinced.

Syaoran, on the other hand, was having problems of his own. He had dreams, or nightmares, about Sakura. One time he woke up with tears on his face because he dreamt that he killed Sakura accidentally by running her over. And another time he woke up, sweating, because Sakura threatened him that she'd kill him if he didn't do exactly as she says.

Also, he couldn't concentrate on his studies. He started smoking and cutting classes, and he was flunking every subject, even Physical Ed. Even his family was affected by this. All because of one girl he couldn't forget.

_'This isn't like you, Syaoran,'_ he thought to himself. It was true. Before, he forgot all her ex girlfriends and went to another right away. But now, everything was falling apart just because of some girl who didn't even become his girlfriend!!

He sighed. For the first time, he's going to follow Tomoyo's suggestion.

-----

It was Friday night, and Sakura was hanging out in Tomoyo's house. They were watching a movie they were dying to watch, together with Tomoyo's cousin, Katherine.

Suddenly, the phone rang.

"It must be Eriol!!" Tomoyo said gleefully. "He said he'd call after he took a bath!!"

"Well that was quick," Sakura said, rolling her eyes, smiling. "He just called ten seconds ago."

She turned to Tomoyo, who had suddenly quieted down, and she saw a frown on her face. Then she mouthed something, making Sakura's eyes widen.

_It was Syaoran._

**TBC...**

**A/N:** WAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Whew!! That was tiring!! So... how was it??? I am so, so mean, ne? Anywayz, I so know this was quite boring, but that's just where my powers can take this story to... am I even making any sense now?

BELATED MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It's quite late for the greeting, but better late than never, ne? Ooh, and A VERY HAPPY AND FRUITFUL NEW YEAR!!!


	14. Real Emotion

**HEARTBREAKER **

**Disclaimers: **I don't own Card Captor Sakura

**A/N:** ei! Wazzup, wazzup people! Hehe, don't mind my weird speaking...

**Warnings:** too much emotionalities (if ever that's a word), sappiness, and cliffhangers. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

**Chapter XIII  
Real Emotion **

_It was Syaoran._

This was so unfair! Here Sakura was, forgetting (or tying to forget?) every damn thing Syaoran did to her, and now that she has done a "great job", HE had to come!

_'Why, Kami-sama?'_ she thought, fighting back the tears that threatened to fall. _'Why are you torturing me? Did I do something to deserve this!'_

"What do you want!" Tomoyo practically yelled on the receiver. She was silent for a while, and the look on her face showed that she couldn't decide whether to smile or to frown with what she was hearing.

Suddenly... "Kathy, Syaoran said get a life."

Sakura almost fll down from her seat. So it _wasn't_ about her after all! She was relieved.

"Well, tell him he's dumb!" Kathy or Katherine said. Sakura giggled.

"Syao, Kathy said you're dumb."

Then Tomoyo added, "Kathy, he said the one who says, the one who is."

"Well, tell him that if he thinks so, then _he_ should get a life!"

This went on for a while. But when Sakura laughed out loud, Syaoran got the feeling that there was another person besides Tomoyo and Kathy.

Tomoyo fell silent for a while, debating with her subconscious, and the looks Sakura was throwing at her, before saying, "Yeah, its Sakura."

Sakura froze, then glared at her best friend. Tomoyo just shrugged. Suddenly, Tomoyo said, "Sakura, Syaoran said you...are a tomboy for laughing that hard."

A yell could be heard from the ear part of the receiver, but she didn't care. _'The NERVE of him!'_ she thought. She stomped out of the living room, to the kitchen where Kathy suddenly was.

"Who does he think he is!" Sakura screamed, throwing her hands in the air.

"Ditto on that," Kathy agreed. "He had the nerve to call you a tomboy after he broke your heart! Urgh! I hate people like that."

"Sakura!" Tomoyo called from the living room. "Syaoran said he loves you!"

"Well," Sakura called back, "tell him to tell that to someone who CARES!"

"Tell him that I second the motion!" Kathy called to her cousin.

"He really has a thick face for saying that to me," Sakura said, but for some strange reason, her heart was beating faster... as if something was going to happen...

Just then, Tomoyo called again, "Sakura! He said he's sorry!"

"Then tell him I'm NOT!"

Tomoyo was silent again. Sakura sighed. _No doubt they'll be talking about me,_ she thought bitterly.

She could hear Tomoyo shout from the living room, but couldn't make what she said.

"I KNEW IT!" Tomoyo screamed, making Syaoran put the receiver at least a foot away from him. _At least_ a foot.

"Geesh Tomoyo! For someone sophisticated and deadly-rich like you, you seem to know how to scream like a banshee." He remarked.

Tomoyo decided to ignore the comment. "Well, are you? Are you?"

"Sheesh! How many times do I have to repeat it to you!"

"I dunno... 48 times?"

Syaoran had to roll his eyes. Typical Tomoyo. "Ok! I regretted what I did to Sakura! And repeat it inside your head for 48 times!"

Tomoyo squealed again. "Oh my gosh! You better say sorry to her – and fast!"

Syaoran sighed. "Yeah... but she won't accept me back in her heart, right?" At this, Tomoyo stayed silent.

"I...don't know, Syaoran," she said quietly. "I mean, I asked her for gazillions of times about you, and she seemed to have...amnesia or something. I really don't know..."

Syaoran sighed again. _'She'll never forgive me,'_ he thought miserably. _'She doesn't and won't love me anymore... Syaoran no baka! This is all YOUR fault!'_

"But," Tomoyo said suddenly, "if you're really sincere and you've really regretted, then..."

It was a Sunday, and there was nothing to do but...look at the ceiling, just as Sakura was doing. Unfortunately for her, the action made her reminisce about her past...with Syaoran.

_'DAMMIT!_' she screamed inside her head. _'You can't be thinking about HIM at a time like this!'_

_'But,'_ said a tiny voice at the back of her head, _'I miss him...'_

_'NO! You cannot miss him! Absolutely NOT! Have you forgotten what he has done to you and forgave him that fast! Its still exactly one month and five days for crying out loud!'_

_'I know but...'_

_'But what, huh!'_

_'I...l...lo...I love...'_

_'NANI!'_

_'I...love...him...'_

_'NO! YOU CANNOT LOVE HIM!'_

_'I can't help it!'_

_'You mustn't!'_

_'Why not?'_

_'Because I say so!'_

_'You're not always right! How do YOU know this is right?'_

_'I AM ALWAYS RIGHT! SO LISTEN!'_

"ARGH! JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!"

"Oi, Sakura!" Touya yelled from the kitchen downstairs. "You OK?"

"Fine, 'nii-chan!"

_'Pfft, lame... You are so not OK!'_

_'Hey, at least we agree on something now.'_

The phone rang. On instinct, Sakura dashed towards the phone.

"Hello, Kinomoto residence!" she was out of breath.

"Hello... May I speak with...Sakura?"

Sakura's heart didn't know whether to drop or to lift when she heard the voice. In fact, it didn't know whether to beat or not.

"Uh... hello?"

"...Oh! Sorry, this is Sakura speaking."

Now it was the person on the other line who was silent.

"Anou..."

"Ah! Gomen. Sakura... this is... Syaoran."

There was a moment of silence... (A/N: oist, JISH!)

"Um..." it was Syaoran who spoke first. "Sa-Sakura? I just... I want... I mean... ah... Are you angry at me?"

"H-huh?"

Syaoran sighed heavily. "Oh, who am I kidding? Of course you're mad at me."

Sakura wanted to scream, "NO, I'M NOT!" but she was biting her lip to keep her from crying out loud.

Syaoran continued, "And I want to...say sorry for that. I know... I've hurt you... I did something which you... didn't expect... which you didn't deserve... and I'm sorry... (Sigh) It's just... I guess... I guess my pride got the better of me... you know, since Steph cheated on me and stuff... It was really wrong to vent my negative feelings on you... I know and I'm sorry..."

He paused for Sakura's reaction, but he got nothing. He sighed heavily.

"I know you're thinking that this is... scripted and made by Tomoyo, but it's not. Believe me. She doesn't know a thing about this...phone call. Neither does Eriol. And that's because I want YOU to know and hear this first. You can tell Tomoyo later." He chuckled, but was his voice... cracking?

"I've been thinking... ever since I told Tomoyo to tell you to forget about me... I've been thinking if it was right... to hurt you... if it made me feel better... but as time passed... I knew it didn't... it hurt... so bad... and..."

A tear freely escaped from his eye, "I realized that... _I miss you_... so, so much..."

A strangled cry escaped from his throat. He was, for the very first time, _crying_. In front of Sakura (or her ear?), nonetheless.

"I just... I just don't know what to do! I... I... I was so confused... my feelings for you... I didn't know..."

This time, Sakura was crying.

"Syaoran... I admit, it did hurt... and it still hurts, until now... but... I-I miss you too! It hurt so much... but even though I really try to forget you... these feelings... my feelings keep growing stronger and stronger..." (A/N to Jishu and Lar-chan: muahahahahahhh...)

"Sakura... I'm really, really sorry... Please tell me on how I can gain back your trust... How I can make it up to you... How I can make you forgive me... Please..."

"Oh, Syaoran!" Sakura was crying waterfalls by now. Literally. "I... I... argh! I don't know! I'm so confused..."

"Please... Sakura..."

"But..."

"Please... I miss you so..."

Her breath was caught in her throat. "...Me too..."

"If so...then please..."

"But... Uhm..."

"Oh God Sakura..." Fresh tears made their way down Syaoran's cheeks. "Please..."

Sakura looked and sounded like she was hyperventilating. "I...I...I don't know...I'm sorry..."

"Dammit Sakura! I LOVE YOU!"

**-**

**THE END**

**A/N:** ...Okay, just playing. This is not the end. There's still an epilogue! So watch out for it!

This is DEFINIETLY NOT my best ending chappie, ever! The crappiness is a killer! And acliffy! Of all the endings, it HAD to be a cliffy! But anyway, like I said, there's an epi! So I suggest you review, telling me you want an epi! Okies?

**Special thanks to:** each and every one who read my fic! It makes me happy by just knowing you read it! Thanks so much! Also, thanks to my inspirations :cough: Pao-Pao :cough: and expirations :cough: Jishu :cough:... Just kidding Jish!

REVIEW (points to the 'go' button below) I know you want to...

Xin-niX 

_"I love like I've never been hurt"_

_–Mark Twain_


End file.
